<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sit Down! by YeolsTruly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537370">Sit Down!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly'>YeolsTruly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Shenanigans [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Cuddlefucking, Edgeplay, Facials, M/M, Needy Jung Jaehyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what's hot?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My dick in your mouth."</p><p>Or in which Dejun tries to impress Jaehyun by granting his wish. The mood then shifts into something rather different, resulting in a sweet session that includes edging and never-ending cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Shenanigans [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sit Down!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Satisfying my Xiaojun X Jaehyun guilty pleasures 'cause why not? MAW made me ship them so...</p><p> </p><p>[Proofread and Edited: April 25, 2021]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know what's hot?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"My dick in your <em>mouth</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Dejun dropped the magazine that he was holding on his lap, his gaze slowly trailing across the man who's smirking in his direction. Without a word, he crossed his legs, raised one brow, and returned the simper. "Really? How come?"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno." The older shrugged. He stretched his arms and sat on his bed, his bathrobe slightly opened, revealing his toned muscles. He clicked his tongue and started to rub his thighs before throwing another lewd look at his companion.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun saw the fire flicking in his eyes. Jaehyun <em>wants</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>It had always been like that, especially when they're alone together which happens <em>all</em> the time. Who says roomies can’t have fun? The time was under their control and they could always do what they want.</p><p> </p><p>It's not that he's extremely easy to get, but Dejun exactly knew what Jaehyun wanted without even getting asked. If his buddy wants him to give him a head, then who was he to deny such an enthralling offer?</p><p> </p><p>Besides, his days of hiding and cowering in one corner were long dead. Blame the bastard named Jung Jaehyun though, for the said male had stripped off all of his remaining innocence away.</p><p> </p><p>It was already past supper time and both males were busy hanging around since they had the entire weekend for themselves tomorrow. Jaehyun recently had a nice, long bath upon returning from his shift from the natatorium where he worked whilst Dejun had finished sorting out his notes for his lecture on Monday. Unbeknownst to him, Jaehyun was actually trying to get into his pants again by trying to make his mouth <em>submit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"What would I get in return, huh?" Dejun rhetorically asked after having a staring competition with the older. Jaehyun's velvety laughter filled his ears, making his sanity slip away for a couple of seconds or so.</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn that voice</em>. Jaehyun never failed to make him look like a fool because he wouldn’t stop gawking right now.</p><p> </p><p>Undoubtedly, Jaehyun had a great physique courtesy of his job as a lifeguard. Little did Dejun know, his sanity would need some saving because his roommate was planning to make him <em>lose</em> his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun pretended to think for an answer as he started to untie his bathrobe until it completely revealed his entire torso. He was still wet and smelled good thanks to Dejun's strawberry-scented body wash. The latter loved to use aromatics, and the fact that the entire unit reeked of vanilla coming from the scented candles was never an issue.</p><p> </p><p>He could sit up for an hour and talk all about those naughty things he and his friend had done using different aromatics without being bored. Dejun had everything scented under his possession – his old perfume, newly-washed clothes, bed, and even the lube and condoms he would always lend to his partner during their escapades.</p><p> </p><p>He may be a neat freak but sex was always an <em>exemption</em>. As much as possible, Dejun was willing to forsake his worries just to explore a brand new horizon with Jaehyun every time they fool around.</p><p> </p><p>And that's what the older wished to happen. He ruminated that the best way to commence his plan was by <em>ruining</em> Dejun's pretty face with his cum. First things first, though. He needed to wipe off that challenging look on Dejun’s face by fucking his smirking mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Junnie, you know that I'm good at returning the favor, right?" Jaehyun continued to torment, and this time, he took advantage of his lower range by seducing the younger even more. He rubbed his palm against the thin layer of fabric on top of his boner, causing him to release an airy groan. He could already feel the slick precum staining his robe, and it would only take a few more strokes to make it leak out.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Dejun easily took the bait, his eyes now half-lidded thanks to the lust rapidly invading his system. He wordlessly stood up and promenaded for a few steps until he was right in front of the smirking man. Licking his lower lip, he shamelessly glanced at the prominent bulge peeking from the robe before locking gazes with his roommate, "Alright. But you better do me good too, Jae-hyung. After all, I'm <em>high</em> maintenance."</p><p> </p><p>High maintenance? More like Dejun has a top-notch ass and impeccable cock-sucking skills. If there’s high maintenance between the two of them, then that would be Jaehyun alone because he was an indigent man who tends to demand affection from his roomie from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>What else could he wish for? Dejun’s a <em>fast learner</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun could only grin in triumph for his friend was already tugging his shirt off. With one swift pull, Dejun's underwear and pajamas sagged down, exposing his milky body that almost rivaled Jaehyun's. His own member was half-hard and slightly wiggling which Jaehyun found cute. He kicked all of his undergarments off the floor, leaving him vulnerable and naked in his glory.</p><p> </p><p>Not many people knew about it but Dejun was also nicely toned since he was starting to work out for a while now, and Jaehyun loved the way his muscles tensed every time they fucked. The older gulped hard as Dejun crept closer to him like an obedient dog before slowly sinking on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"May I?" Dejun murmured so low it almost made Jaehyun’s mind blank. He kissed the tip and seductively licked some of the semen off before looking straight into the older’s lustful eyes and gulping the liquid down, his Adam’s apple bobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>The robe was gone by the time Jaehyun noticed that Dejun was already palming his erection. Despite his breathing turning erratic, Jaehyun remained steady and calm in his position. He ogled at the man in between his legs who's now busy peppering his balls with light kisses while simultaneously tugging his seeping tip.</p><p> </p><p>Moaning in bliss,  Jaehyun ran his fingers through Dejun's locks, admiring the picturesque and lewd view below him. "That's it, Jun-ah. Take your time." He muttered with a guttural voice. “I want your <em>full</em> attention.”</p><p> </p><p>What a spoiled brat.</p><p> </p><p>Was Dejun annoyed? Not even a bit. In fact, he <em>loved</em> to be praised, especially when the compliment came from a hottie lifeguard like his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of playing with the Jaehyun’s balls, Dejun began flapping his tongue under the shaft, licking every vein he came in contact with. With expert hands, he squeezed the rod, gave it a few yet slow pumps, and engulfed the tip with his lips all at once while innocently looking up at his roommate. He then gave the appendage a few more pecks before returning his business down to Jaehyun's scrotum.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jaehyun was too busy admiring Dejun's petite face as he sensually thrust his hips, causing his cock to slip away and slap against Dejun's nose. He lightly caressed the younger's face and granted him a light peck on his cheek. "Baby, keep up the <em>good</em> work." He complimented before smacking Dejun's ass and the said male groaned in utter pleasure.</p><p> </p><p><em>Baby.</em> A seemingly inappropriate endearment for the kind of relationship they have. They weren’t even boyfriends to begin with, much more as dramatic as star-crossed lovers. After all, they’re just two, lonely souls who sought companionship.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. And also horny.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that, huh?” Jaehyun rambled, too immersed in cupping and squeezing the tantalizing globes jiggling behind Dejun. “Shit… Now I want to abuse that tight ‘lil hole of yours.” He resumed spanking the younger, and by the time he finished his sinful ministrations, Dejun’s ass was already red and imprinted with a big, throbbing handprint.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of complaining and wincing from the sting, Dejun responded by giving Jaehyun a sly smile and proceeded to slowly jerk his cock. "Hyung... That was so good." He moaned while biting his lower lip, unaware of how his actions had greatly affected the other man.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was about to reply but all of the sudden, Dejun leaned closer and started nuzzling his cheek across the shaft, making it twitch, and another loud moan escaped from Jaehyun's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck... You're making me lose my mind, Junnie." Jaehyun slurred. It was true. He felt like he’s about to cum just by receiving subtle and titillating touches from his friend. <em>Damn Dejun and his smooth hands!</em></p><p> </p><p>The teasing prevailed for a few more minutes or so but the taller remained resilient, too stubborn to submit. He patiently watched Dejun who was still busy flicking his tongue against the frenulum before smooching the slit, sucking more of the precum that gradually satisfied his thirst. Jaehyun badly wanted to ravish the shorter man but a little more <em>edging</em> wouldn't hurt, right?</p><p> </p><p>Finally, both males met gazes once more. Jaehyun pressed his thumb against Dejun’s mouth and smeared his drool all over his lips. “Junnie, tell me what you <em>want</em> from me.” Dejun gently grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his knuckle. With batting eyelashes, the younger gave the tip another peck before looking up to his roommate. “I thought you want your cock inside my mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I say that?” Jaehyun teased, although he was already pushing his member inside Dejun’s mouth. The latter groaned yet he willingly obliged. Jaehyun was anticipating the inevitable to happen and was glad that the long wait was finally over.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he was massive and thick so Dejun opened his mouth wider without any hint of hesitation. The older fully sheathed himself inside his cavern until he hit the back of his throat, making him slightly choke. Smirking in satisfaction, Jaehyun grabbed the younger’s hair and started to rock his hips.</p><p> </p><p>The way his cock deliberately appeared in and out of Dejun’s mouth was clearly an illegal <em>yet</em> pleasant sight, and Jaehyun found himself writhing and groaning under Dejun’s spell. He then diverted his attention by massaging Dejun’s scalp as the latter continued to do him good.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun sunk his mouth further and softly bit the base, making him gag from the size and sending tingly vibrations all over Jaehyun’s groin. He repeated his movements, this time while gently gnawing the massive shaft as he buried it deeper until his lips reached the base. Inhaling in contentment, Dejun rested his jaw for a while before resuming to bob his head.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Jaehyun never imagined that they would come to a point that his roommate would become accustomed to their playtime. In the past, Jaehyun did all the work as they explored their sexual fantasies together, but this time, Dejun seemed to know everything he needed to do at the back of his mind in order to appease his friend. It was a rather bold improvement and a total turn of events but Jaehyun never complained.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Dejun was clearly enjoying the feeling of his mouth getting slowly fucked as Jaehyun continued to sloppily piston in and out of him. He groaned when the tip rubbed against his throat but his ministrations remained constant, and Jaehyun took the sign to move faster.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun held him by his nape, and together, they synchronized their movements. Jaehyun pushed further as Dejun engulfed his dick deeper, coating the member with more saliva and heat. The older penetrated Dejun's mouth for a few more moments before swiftly pulling out, causing some of Dejun's spit to appear that connected to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you---” Dejun sharply inhaled but he got stopped by the tip sliding across his lips, painting his mouth with precum. He heard Jaehyun chuckling before forcefully pushing the appendage back into his mouth. “Here you go, Junnie. I'm gonna <em>fuck</em> your mouth again. But this time, don't expect me to be gentle."</p><p> </p><p>Before Dejun could even respond, Jaehyun was already ramming faster inside his mouth, making him gag a few times. However, he never expelled the appendage, afraid to disappoint Jaehyun with his shortcomings. Instead, he dug his nails deep into Jaehyun’s thighs and supported his weight by letting the older hold his head.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Junnie… You’re so fucking <em>beautiful</em>.” He heard Jaehyun praising him yet again and Dejun could only hum as a response. His own cock was already gushing like a faucet as it slapped against the bed but Dejun knew that he needed to hold back for a few seconds or so if he wanted to please Jaehyun and make him cum.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun continued to thrust hard, this time he noticed Dejun’s arms wrapping around his waist. He felt his cock twitching inside the flaring cavern, and the slurping and moaning sounds coming from Dejun’s mouth became the singularity that pulled his trigger on.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Dejun, b-baby I’m c-coming!” Jaehyun sobbed as he careened his cock deeper like there’s no tomorrow. Dejun violently gagged and he firmly shut his eyes to prevent his tears from cascading. His jaw terribly hurt and his neck was starting to get stiff but he was aware that it wouldn’t take too long before the older would reach his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning in rhapsody, Jaehyun’s stomach violently coiled as he felt his climax stepping on the threshold, and before he could even warn Dejun, his toes were already curling as he breached out all of his load inside his mouth. Dejun managed to greedily sip some of the semen but his ministrations got delayed when all of the sudden, Jaehyun swiftly pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun wanted to whine in frustration but his train of thought got stopped when the older continued to ejaculate and messily shot all of his seeds straight to his face. He gasped when it got into his eyes but he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to catch some of the spurting liquid.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jaehyun completed his first orgasm, he was vehemently breathing, his chest rising and falling as beads of sweat continued to soak all over his chest and abs. His breath hitched and he uttered another curse word upon seeing Dejun’s disheveled face <em>literally</em> glistening in front of him. The younger’s face was filled with his cum, his jaw slightly agape as he tried his very best to lick the seeds sputtered on his philtrum and mouth.</p><p> </p><p>But before Dejun could stop himself, Jaehyun’s intoxicating laughter filled the entire room, followed by the said male gently touching and squeezing his cheeks. He scooted down and placed a soft kiss on Dejun’s startled mouth, tasting some of his own seeds before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Junnie. I have no words. Once again, you <em>broke</em> my expectations.” Jaehyun mumbled while letting Dejun suck his cum-stained thumb. The latter just tiredly nodded and proceeded to lick the finger clean. Jaehyun scooted all of his seeds and fed the younger as if it was the most mundane thing to do. “You <em>really</em> like my cum, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>After sharing a few giggles and sloppy kisses, Jaehyun cleaned Dejun with a wet wipe, ensuring that his face was spotless and free of any body fluid. The oral sex he recently received was mindblowing and Jaehyun couldn’t wait to <em>return</em> the favor to his adorable companion.</p><p> </p><p>The roomies bantered for a bit until the topic about Dejun’s compensation was opened up once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? You’ve been a goodfella for me. Why don’t you let me please you, Junnie?” Jaehyun temptingly mumbled while hugging Dejun’s frame. The latter was standing in front of him as Jaehyun faceplanted on his stomach, inhaling his body scent that smelled so sweet and enticing. Jaehyun placed a kiss on Dejun’s tummy before slowly traveling his mouth north.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Junnie. You’re starting to grow some muscles here.” Jaehyun said as he peppered the younger’s abs with light kisses. He heard Dejun laughing so he resumed the service, this time while simultaneously fondling with Dejun’s growing erection.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun ravished his roommate’s skin for a bit as they succumbed to nothing but silence. He played with his erected nipples by pulling and licking the flesh before returning to his seat and facing the bouncing boner in front of him. With careful hands, Jaehyun wrapped his palm around the member and started to slowly fist it, making Dejun shudder from his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Your cock is so cute, baby. I always love its size, especially that it <em>fits</em> nicely into my mouth.” Jaehyun spoke. Those were the taller’s last words before he engulfed the member in one go. It’s not that he’s ridiculing Dejun’s size or whatsoever, but the fact that he didn’t need to gag just to pleasure his roomie was a huge advantage.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he seldom returns the favor. Oral sex wasn’t his repertoire but for the sake of capturing Dejun’s affection, he’s more than willing to do anything for him.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hyung…” Was all Dejun could whine, his head rolling backward. He threaded his fingers through the older’s auburn locks as they look at each other’s orbs. Jaehyun effortlessly slid his cock inside his mouth, and from time to time he purposefully grazed his teeth just to rile the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to cum too, Junnie?” Jaehyun airly panted after popping out the slightly smaller appendage from his mouth. He almost cooed at the sight of his partner trembling, a clear indication that he’s not used to receiving a blow. Dejun merely fluttered his eyes open and nibbled his lower lip in such a way that the boldness he possessed a few moments ago was gone in just a blink of an eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I do…” Dejun bashfully whispered back as he admired the beautiful smile Jaehyun was giving him. The latter guffawed and kissed his balls before standing up and hugging his trembling frame. Automatically, Dejun returned the hug and hid his face by pressing it against Jaehyun’s chest. He felt a kiss on his crown before Jaehyun slightly pulled away from the hug and looked below to see his nose scrunching. “Look who became expired. Now where’s your impishness, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am not impish…” Dejun protested, a blush forming on his face. <em>Cute.</em> Jaehyun remarked at the back of his mind before scooting Dejun in his arms and letting himself fall onto the sheets behind him. He heard Dejun yelping so he caged him tighter in his arms before letting his strong legs envelop around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Jae---” Dejun attempted to complain for the nth time around but another kiss was placed on his mouth, and this time it was much passionate and sweeter. The duo made out for a while in which Jaehyun easily established dominance by shamelessly licking and invading the younger’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Blowjobs are great but I like <em>kissing</em> you.” Jaehyun blurted out upon breaking the kiss. Dejun looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes dumbly blinking as he gawked at the beaming man in front of him. “H-Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun smiled wider, his dimples showing, and grabbed Dejun’s butt. He squeezed his ass for a bit, attacked his succulent neck with kisses until marks appeared, and rubbed their fronts all at once. Dejun submitted to his touches and turned into a sobbing mess as he indulged the older’s attention. It was actually heart-warming and sweet, for Jaehyun had managed to stick up to his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to <em>fuck</em> you.” Jaehyun grunted with a low voice while pumping their members together. “But at the same time, I want to <em>cuddle</em> with you. Do you get what I mean, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Here it goes with the endearment again. Gulping hard, Dejun tried to muster a reply, his eyes widely dilated and full of anticipation. “U-Uh… H-How about… <em>Cuddlefucking?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun could only grin in approval. Running his palms across Dejun’s broad shoulders, he kissed his partner once more before facing him back. “That’s great, Junnie. Care to grab the lube and condom for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay…” Dejun squeaked like a rodent before hopping out of Jaehyun’s lap. His legs ached and a bit numb but he managed to traipse towards his bed before kneeling on the floor and grabbing their secret stash beneath it. Meanwhile, Jaehyun was lazily pumping his dick as he blatantly marveled at Dejun’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Would it be nice if we use this…?” Dejun mumbled after his search before revealing a sachet of vanilla-flavored condoms to his roommate. “I-I brought it online so it would be a waste not to use it…”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun fondly nodded his head, still busy entertaining his own cock. He <em>loved</em> vanilla-scented things. “How about the lube, Junnie? Are we going to use the strawberry one again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?” Jaehyun retorted, his eyes turning dark and lustful. He patted his thighs and signaled Dejun to come back. “Reclaim your <em>pedestal</em>, baby. I ain’t letting you relinquish your reward.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck.</em> Instantly, Dejun’s erection sprung alive and without even uttering another word, he straddled the older once more and gave him the lube. “Wrap your arms around my neck and elevate your ass a bit.” Jaehyun commanded with such authority so Dejun complied. He heard the bottle of lube squirting so he tried to relax his tensed muscles and started to kiss Jaehyun’s sharp jawline.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jaehyun circled his finger around the rim before slowly pushing in, resulting in a delicious moan escaping from Dejun’s mouth. “Relax, babe. I’ll finger you <em>nice</em> and <em>slow</em> so don’t fret.” He coaxed before sinking his finger deeper until it disappeared from his sight.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun was still tight and hot inside so Jaehyun meekly waited for the latter to adjust. Once he became used to the finger, Dejun permitted to add more digits in which the older obeyed. “Hyung, I can take at least three. Don’t worry, I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you <em>can</em> do it.” Jaehyun nibbled his roommate’s ear and plunged two additional fingers inside him. He slowly scissored Dejun’s canal, ensuring that the younger would get distracted from the pain. As he fucked him with his fingers, Dejun was frotting with him while sucking and playing with his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Dejun-ah, Can I enter now?” Jaehyun asked while panting heavily. He slowly unsheathed his fingers and placed another greedy kiss on Dejun’s puckered lips, making the latter moan. They shared a kiss for another minute or so as they let the friction coming from their naked fronts facilitate the stimulation throughout their body.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, pour the lube and palm me. Make sure that my cock’s entirely coated so I can fit nicely inside you.” Jaehyun winked before handling the lube to his partner. Dejun obliged and generously smeared the entire member with the cold liquid. He gave it another series of pumps, letting Jaehyun enjoy his company before stopping and lifting his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, can we do it now?” Dejun questioned with hopeful eyes after wrapping the older’s cock with the condom. Jaehyun kissed him for the umpteenth time and curtly nodded his head before pushing the tip inside his entrance. “Mhmmm… Just what I suspected, you’re still tight and hot even though I’ve fingered you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dejun impatiently wiggled his bum as he cried out loud, and by the time the older was fully sheathed inside him, both of them were panting heavily as they slowly kissed. Jaehyun gently thrust his hips and caressed Dejun’s waist, letting his cock freely slide through the tight heat clamping around him. As much as possible, he wanted to indulge the moment and not rush – He was certain that Dejun would still see stars while establishing a sluggish <em>yet</em> sweeter pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Big… Hyung, you’re so <em>big</em>.” Dejun rambled as he met the taller’s movements. Jaehyun groaned and he almost accelerated his pace but he managed to remain still by biting his own tongue. Instead, he stopped moving and let Dejun raise his hips before slowly slamming back onto the base of his cock. They both moaned in unison, mentally praying for the pleasure to last forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Junnie… I like this. I like the way our bodies connect.” Jaehyun mumbled against the younger’s shoulder. <em>And I also like how I can keep you in my arms.</em> He added to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun hummed in agreement and continued to gyrate his hips. “Y-Yeah… Thanks for the reward, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>As ironic it may sound, gone were those moments of mischievousness and profanities. Sure, messing around with Dejun was hands down fun but there’s nothing more enjoyable than having passionate sex with him. Moreover, Jaehyun secretly enjoyed Dejun’s awkward and submissive behavior more than his sassiness in bed.</p><p> </p><p>The partners continued to canoodle and fuck while roaming their hands everywhere they could reach. They even brought their playtime into the living room without ceasing their intercourse. There basked in dim lights, they watched a movie together while Jaehyun was still fully inside Dejun. It was nice and endearing, especially that they manage to resist their orgasm for a long time by making out and cuddling as a form of compensation.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah… Hyung--- Wait! W-Wait I’m gonna--- Hgh!” Dejun sobbed in pure bliss as Jaehyun violently slammed inside him while gnawing his abused nipples. The show was currently at its climax – So as both of their delayed orgasm. The older couldn’t hold back anymore after an hour of abstaining so without any further ado, he grabbed Dejun’s hips and started to ram deep inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun unintentionally clenched around the shaft, and the next thing they knew, the latter was already coming untouched as Jaehyun filled the condom with his seeds. Dejun was busy crying on Jaehyun’s shoulders as his semen continued to fountain out, painting their abdomens with thick ropes of cum that mixed up with the scent of the strawberry-scented lube.</p><p> </p><p>As Jaehyun continued to growl in utter pleasure, Dejun felt something <em>hot</em> and <em>sticky</em> around his walls. Sure, his insides were still coated with lube but the said liquid was cold and Jaehyun’s cock seemed to have gotten more slippery than ever. However, he was too busy squirming and reveling in the stimulation as he ejaculated so he decided to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>They only noticed the problem when Jaehyun reluctantly pulled out, and Jaehyun's eyes became wide as soon as he saw what happened to the latex rubber wrapped around his cock. “A-Ah, Junnie… I think we have a problem here?”</p><p> </p><p>Dejun could only gasp, his heart seemed to have stopped beating for a mere second. He felt something hot dripping from his hole and his suspicions were confirmed when Jaehyun sheepishly showed him the broken condom. “T-The protection broke. I’m sorry, Dejun-ah. I thought holding back and cuddlefucking would never let this happen but---”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun got interrupted by a kiss on his lips, followed by Dejun hugging his frame tighter. Dejun nibbled his lips and mumbled something that made his heart melt, “It’s okay… I kind of <em>like</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really?!” The taller exclaimed in disbelief, making Dejun squirm, “I-I mean… Is it really okay for me to---”</p><p> </p><p>“Jae-hyung, we’ve been roommates for <em>four</em> years.” Dejun interceded for the second time, “A-And over the course of the years, w-we never had multiple partners before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also…” Dejun added with a hint of reluctance in his voice. “Y-You’re the only man I have given the permission to <em>touch</em> me like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun blinked hard and stared into the void. Dejun was stating the truth. They couldn’t take off their hands on each other’s bodies and both males knew that finding a new partner was extremely inconvenient judging by how busy they were with their respective careers. Although it may seem not of a big deal for the others, Dejun letting him cum inside him was a <em>huge</em> step.</p><p> </p><p>… Could it be, then?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying that we’ll be doing this from now on?” Jaehyun spoke and this time, he didn’t conceal the stupid grin forming on his face. Dejun, despite feeling embarrassed, rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to the taller before pretending to watch the movie. “I dunno… Maybe I’ll think about it if you reward me every time we fool around.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun pursed his lips in slight disappointment. Maybe his assumptions were a bit inaccurate, but he was confident that he would reach a certain point where he wouldn’t need to negotiate with the younger in order to make him have sex with him.</p><p> </p><p>Who knows? Maybe they’ll make <em>love</em> in the near future. Yep, that fact alone just made warmth spread across Jaehyun’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in contentment, Jaehyun resumed cuddling his roommate as they continue to watch the forgotten movie. They remained silent and immobile, not until Dejun felt something poking his entrance once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun leaned closer to his ear<strong><em>. “Wanna do it for the second time around while in the tub?”</em></strong> He seductively whispered while licking the younger's auricle. Dejun didn’t bother to respond because he was already turning the television off before straddling the taller. <strong><em>“S-Sure… But you have to make me cum first with your mouth before cuddling and fucking me until I pass out.”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Challenge accepted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm exhausted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>